


Is That My Ezra?

by TheLoneRebels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezera - Freeform, Ezra is one lucky son of a bantha, Ezrabine, Ezsoka, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Sabezra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: A very a.u. and o.o.c. version of what happens when Ahsoka and Sabine find Ezra. A by request idea of what would happen if Ezra were found on a jungle planet.  F/F/M action included.





	Is That My Ezra?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars**

* * *

 

**I've never been inclined towards writing bi or lesbian lemons, but somehow, this one flowed out of me and basically wrote itself. Blame the muse if you don't like it and please keep any insults to yourself.**

* * *

**There is an explanation of how the calendar works in the original 'Flame of Hope' if you're curious.**

* * *

**Is That My Ezra?**

_D283/6 BBY, Unknown planet._

Ahsoka landed her red and white T6 shuttle beside the only piece of durasteel on the entire green planet. Sabine and Ahsoka walked down the ramp and eyeballed the Imperial escape pod that looked like it had bounced through an asteroid field once or twice before crash landing here. The fact that it was half buried in the ground and the long furrow of indented earth gave credence to that theory. There was also a healthy growth of vines trying to encompass it, indicating it had been here for quite a long time.

"Do you think it's Ezra's?" Sabine asked hopefully. The thought had already occurred to them that Ezra might not be the only one who would need an escape pod. If the Purrgils had damaged any of the ISD's too badly, other Imperials would also need to make use of the escape pods.

Ahsoka shrugged slightly. "There's only one way to find out."

They climbed back into the shuttle and Ahsoka used the ship's sensors to scan for life signs. "There's a large group of somethings about twenty kilometres to the west of here. Let's hope they're not just a large herd of animals."

"Let's hope," Sabine replied as Ahsoka lifted the shuttle off the ground. "If you have to, can you do some sort of Force thing? Find Ezra by feel?"

Ahsoka raised an amused eyebrow marking at her. "Force thing?" She chuckled. "I suppose I could. But it won't help if he's shielding or just flat out not here. Probably the best thing I could do is broadcast my presence into the Force. He should feel it."

Sabine looked excited at the idea. "Can you do that now? Let Ezra know we're coming?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Not a good idea. You never know what else is sensitive to the Force. I could end up calling a pack of predators right to us. I'd rather save that for a last resort."

Sabine slumped a little in her seat. "I guess that makes sense."

Ahsoka reached across the space between them and squeezed her thigh gently. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find him eventually. In the meantime, you can't say this hasn't been an enlightening experience."

Sabine smiled softly at the older woman, gathering her elegant hand in her own smaller own and lacing their fingers together. "No, I can't say that."

Before starting this journey together, neither woman had the slightest inclination towards being attracted to each other, but more than two years together with each other as their only company, except for the brief stops back in known space for fuel and supplies, had made them realize that a little love between friends certainly wouldn't hurt anything. Sabine still had her hopes on settling down with Ezra, if she ever found him, but if that didn't work out for whatever reason, Ahsoka had made it plain that she wouldn't mind making their relationship a permanent thing.

They spent the rest of the short flight in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Ahsoka still flying one handed and keeping an eye on the sensors.

"We're getting close. I'm going to land here and we'll walk the rest of the way. Wouldn't want to give the natives a heart attack at the sight of a flying ship. Something tells me this planet has zilch in the way of technology."

Sabine laughed and let go of Ahsoka's hand so she could land the ship in the nearest clear space.

* * *

Ten minutes of trudging through the thick jungle later, Ahsoka's white lightsabres coming out every once in a while to hack through annoying vines impeding their progress, they made it to the edge of a large village of grass huts.

Staying hidden in the forest for a minute, they observed the native people of this planet. They pretty much looked like humans, but they seemed to be orange and yellow skinned for the most part in a variety of neon shades. Their eyes glowed with a green light, even in the light of day, which made them think they probably had incredibly good night vision. They also wore very little in the way of clothing; just some strategic loincloths for the males and short skirts and breast wraps for the females.

Both Ahsoka and Sabine had to admit their outfits seemed appropriate to the climate, as they were both sweating profusely under their armour.

All of the natives looked very fit and warrior like, and they radiated a sense of calm and wellbeing, content in the world they knew. There were children playing with small furry creatures, giving the impression of tame pets. Sabine thought it looked like a half decent place to get marooned in for seven years. It could definitely have been worse.

Suddenly, two males dropped down in front of them from the trees above, pointing spears at them and jabbering away in a language neither Sabine nor Ahsoka had heard before.

They raised their hands in the air, showing no ill intent and slowly rose from their crouches. The males poked at them with the spears and pushed them into the clearing, quickly drawing the attention of the rest of the village. They were soon surrounded by men and women with spears and distrustful eyes.

With no better options at the moment that didn't include embarrassing the natives with their fighting skills, Sabine and Ahsoka stood meekly for the moment.

Knowing it might be useless, Sabine tried anyway. She said very clearly and slightly slower than normal, "Do you know Ezra?" The crowd stilled at the name, so she said it again. "Ezra?"

They started muttering amongst themselves. Sabine and Ahsoka looked at each other and shrugged, but felt a little leap of hope. They knew the name. That had to mean something.

* * *

Ezra was hunting in the jungle with some of the teenagers when they saw the ship fly overhead. The teenagers froze in fear. Ezra froze in elation. "Holy nerfherders," he muttered to himself, since the others didn't understand Basic. "Someone's actually found me!"

Bending down, he shouldered the dead six legged creature that was the main staple of his diet now and barked at the teenagers in their language, "Let's go. Do not worry. The flying thing will not hurt you."

Then he took off at a sprint, the weight of the large creature on his shoulders not slowing him down at all. The teenagers kept up easily.

They passed the red and white shuttle that Ezra recognized as a T6, popular during the Clone Wars, and kept running, getting exclamations of dismay and curiosity from the teenagers. He also spotted the lightsabre burns on some of the vines and his hope for who had come for him shot through the roof. He knew only three people who were on his side that had lightsabres and he somehow doubted it was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They arrived at the camp to find almost the entire village encircling something, the tension in the air clear to feel. Through a tiny gap between heads, Ezra spotted the tip of a familiar white and blue montral and his heart near exploded with happiness. The only living person he wanted to see more than Ahsoka was Sabine.

Pausing for half a moment, Ezra closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force. That was enough for him to catch the signatures of Ahsoka and his favourite person in the whole galaxy. He snapped the connection closed again quickly, as there was an incredibly large predator on the planet that hunted anything that radiated the Force. He'd found that out the hard way the first day he landed here. Ezra had had to learn to rely on regular senses only, which had taken quite awhile to adapt to.

Striding up to the circle of people who called themselves The Hunters, he called out loudly enough in their language to be heard over all the muttering, "The women are mine!"

A path was instantly cleared for him, letting him see Ahsoka and Sabine, who lowered their hands as they spotted him. It had been seven years, by his best guess since he'd last seen them, and he had to say that Sabine had only grown more beautiful over the years, but he wasn't sure how that was possible, since he'd always thought her to be the epitome of exquisite perfection.

Sabine was keeping her hair shorter these days, emphasizing her big amber eyes and the lines of her face, cheekbones and pointed chin looking sharper than ever. It was dyed orange with gold highlights, looking like it was on fire. She was wearing the same armour she always had, but the colours had changed, with more dark purples and blues.

Towering over Sabine's small frame was Ahsoka, her lekku even longer than he remembered and looking as elegant, calm, and badass as ever. Her big sky blue eyes still dominated her exotically beautiful face and her plump lips quirked at him in amusement as he looked her over.

They both took his breath away and stirred his manhood with want, just like they always had.

* * *

Sabine stared at the almost naked copper skinned man who had a black and purple coloured scaly beast of some sort over his shoulders. His skin glowed in the sunlight over an incredibly impressive set of muscles that made her practically drool and her core clench in desire. He was taller now, just as tall as Ahsoka, and looked very confident and sure of himself. His head was shaved except for the top which was gathered into a tall tail that flowed down his back in dark blue waves. His face looked chiselled from stone and his electric blue eyes sparkled even more than she remembered. He still had the scars on his cheek.

Sabine gulped. "Kriffing hell," she murmured under her breath. "Is that my Ezra?"

Ahsoka laughed softly beside her. "I'm pretty sure it is. He grew up well, didn't he?"

"Did he ever," Sabine breathed reverently.

Ezra dropped the animal he was carrying with an easy slouch of his shoulders and strode up to them, eyes flitting from Sabine to Ahsoka and back again. A glorious smile crossed his face as he stopped in front of them.

Raising his hand slowly, not sure of his welcome after all this time, Ezra cupped Sabine's cheek lovingly. "Cyar'ika," he murmured, thumb caressing the lips he hadn't kissed in way way way too long. "I missed you."

Sabine nuzzled into his touch for a few moments, eyes near closing in bliss. "Ez'ika," she near moaned. "I missed you so much." Then she jumped up into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and plastered her mouth to his.

Ezra groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and secure. Their mouths opened and tongues duelled intimately for endless minutes of pleasure.

Feeling fingers stroking down the muscles of his arm, Ezra pulled back and quirked a brow at Ahsoka. She was smiling slightly, held titled to the side as she watched them, her pupils taking over the blue of her eyes. "Can I get some of that, Ezie? You know I missed you too."

Ezra grinned and wrapped a hand behind her neck, under her heavy back lek, and pulled her in close, kissing the breath out of her while Sabine was running her fingers through his long hair in fascination, pulling the end of the tail over his shoulder so she could see how long it was. Aside from the shaved parts, he hadn't cut it since leaving Lothal, so it was pretty long.

Ahsoka moaned happily into his kiss, arms wrapping around his back and Sabine, joining the three of them together. Ezra was finally back in the heaven he'd given up to save his planet and he couldn't be happier.

Pulling back eventually, Ezra glanced around and saw that his companions of the last seven years had disappeared, leaving them alone. Calling out in their language, knowing they could still hear him, since they weren't actually all that far away, he said, "Thank you for allowing me to live with you. I'm going home with my family now. May the hunting gods shine fortune on you."

"What did you say?" Sabine asked curiously as he put her down and strode towards a small hut at the edge of the village.

"I just said goodbye and thanked them for letting me live with them for so long. I probably would have died long ago if they hadn't taken me in and shown me how to survive here."

Ducking into the hut, he gathered up his few belongings, consisting of the clothes he'd worn when he left Lothal, now just rags, his belt and holsters, boots that didn't fit anymore by a long shot (and that no one wanted because it was near impossible to walk silently in them), and a few carvings of Sabine, Ahsoka, and Hera he'd made out of animal horns. Putting everything in an animal skin bag, he hooked the strap over his shoulder and walked back out of the hut, knowing someone else would claim it right away.

Sabine and Ahsoka had waited patiently in the doorway, watching him curiously and admiring his form and ass that was basically on display every time he bent over. They smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around each of their waists and hugged them close to his sides kissing Sabine on the top of her fiery head and Ahsoka on the cheek before letting them go and walking towards their shuttle. "I am so glad you're finally here," he said.

"So are we," they replied together, staying at his side until the jungle forced them to move into single file.

No one said anything else on the short trip back to the shuttle, made quickly because Ezra was striding at a brisk walk and he was following the path Ahsoka had already made. They were all lost in their own thoughts and imaginings and talking didn't seem really necessary at the moment.

Five minutes later, they were inside the shuttle and still not talking, but the girls' armour and clothes were flying off and hands were roaming sleek bodies as they staggered their way to a cabin and sank onto a bunk.

Ezra found himself pushed onto his back and stripped of his leather sandals, bone armbands, hair tie, and loincloth as the girls' worshipping hands whispered all over his body. Ezra pulled Sabine down for a deep kiss and then repeated the action with Ahsoka before he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of having someone else touch him.

Believe it or not, Ezra had practically lived the life a monk for the last seven years, finding relief by his own hand only. The girls of the village had offered themselves to him time and again, but he'd turned them all down, knowing that one day he'd see his own girls again and he wanted to stay true to them, especially Sabine.

The little Mandalorian would always be his first love and the one he would choose if he had to pick just one, but Sabine had always encouraged him to allow his feelings for Ahsoka and Hera to develop, since she didn't believe that people were supposed to be constrained to just one person if their heart said otherwise. She also didn't mind sharing, saying it was kriffing hot to watch him with other girls and it turned her on even more. Ezra had no complaints, to say the least. Who wouldn't want to make love to two or three women at once?

The one thing that had always confuzzled him was why three older girls, one of whom was almost twice his age but didn't look it, had wanted a scrawny boy like him. He'd asked Sabine once. Her reply went something along the lines of: "Aside from your adorable personality, we love your eyes, your hair, your talented mouth, and your astonishingly large cock."

Ezra had blinked, flushed with pleasure and embarrassment, and then done his best to pleasure them as much as possible. He never would have dared to kiss Sabine in the first place if she hadn't started it. She'd accidently seen him naked one day, when he was fifteen, and, well, things progressed rapidly from there. He'd been in a four way relationship ever since.

Thinking of Hera, Ezra peered down at Sabine who had been licking and kissing his chest and was now working her way down his abs. "Hey, how's Hera? Is she okay?"

Over the last year before Ezra had left, Hera had started to fall for Kanan too, who'd finally let up on his strict no attachment rule, and she'd been visiting Ezra less and less and Kanan more and more. Ezra didn't know if Kanan had known that Hera also loved Ezra, but after Kanan had died to save them, Hera had been rather fragile emotionally. And then he went and left her too. He'd always worried that that had broken her.

Sabine stopped her kisses for the moment and Ahsoka left off playing with his hair to peer at him as well. Their eyes seemed rather guarded about something, but Sabine smiled. "Hera's fine. She misses you too and will be ecstatic to have you back. She's kept herself occupied with the war against the Empire, which we finally won by the way, and a few other things. I'll tell you about them later."

Ezra raised a brow at her semi-evasion, but shrugged it off as something to address later. "Okay. I can't wait to see her too." For now, he wanted to make love to his girls.

Cupping Ahsoka's cheek, he drew her down for a kiss before moving on to a long lek and kissing a path up and down the stripes.

Sabine continued her detailed examination of Ezra's rock hard abs. He'd always been cute and leanly muscled as a teenager, but now, at twenty-five, Ezra was every bit a full grown male and mouth wateringly gorgeous to look at. He had a few new scars here and there, but they just made him sexier, in her opinion. She didn't really care if the other girls thought so too or not. Everyone knew that Sabine and Ezra were the core of the relationship and that it was Sabine who allowed the other two females to join in.

Dipping her tongue into his belly button, she felt him stiffen momentarily and then huff softly in a laugh, exactly like he always had when she did that. Sabine smiled to see that he hadn't really changed. She continued down, kissing his pelvic bones that arrowed the way to his prominent manhood, standing tall and proud for her.

Grasping it gently at the base, she kissed the head and then licked up and down the sides.

Ezra gasped and tensed again, back near bowing off the bed before he made himself relax. Force, he'd forgotten how good that felt. Ahsoka winked at him and moved down to his side to join Sabine in her pleasurable torture of his sensitive cock.

Ezra craned his neck up and watched their mouths move up and down his length and their hands lovingly caress his thighs, stomach, and balls. His hands reached for the beautiful round rumps that stuck out in their kneeling positions and caressed them before his fingers dipped down and rubbed their wet folds.

Sabine and Ahsoka glanced at him, eyes sparkling like gems, before they pressed their mouths together above his cock and kissed passionately. Ezra's eyes near popped out of his head as his fingers stilled and his cock twitched and hardened further in appreciation. Holy Force, they'd never done that before! It was hot as ever loving hell. "Kriff, girls, that's new. Promise me you'll do that some more."

They parted and looked at him again, mouths swollen from all the kissing and looking incredibly sexy. Sabine shrugged slightly. "You were gone for a long time. Things just sort of happened."

Ezra stroked their clits as he grinned. "They can happen as much as you want as long as I get to watch most of the time."

Ahsoka and Sabine glanced at each other, communicating silently. "I think that can be arranged," Ahsoka said teasingly to Ezra. Then she opened her mouth wide and engulfed him all the way down to the base like only she could. Sabine and Hera gave it a valiant effort, but Ahsoka was the master at deepthroating and she knew it.

Ezra moaned and his eyes near rolled up into his head. He had to consciously remind his hands to keep moving as he fingered their hot pussies.

Sabine moved, perching herself above Ezra's mouth. "Lick me, Ez'ika," she demanded.

Ezra was more than happy to comply, since it would help take his mind off the incredible pleasure Ahsoka was giving him and distract him from coming in less than a minute. Wrapping his hand around her butt cheek, he raised his head and licked up her delicious slit before focusing on her pleasure bud, swirling around it just the way she liked.

Feeling like she needed Ezra's perfect cock inside her, Ahsoka gave his length one last lick before she moved to straddle him and sank herself down on him, shuddering in pleasure as he filled her to the very end of her channel. She rested her hands on his strong pecs and then rose up and down slowly, savouring the long missed pleasure of this.

Ezra moaned against Sabine's clit, making her moan as well from the vibrations. Her fingers clenched harder in the long blue hair she'd always adored. "More, Ez. I need more."

He plunged two fingers of his now free hand into her depths and she clenched around them happily, feeling her orgasm building.

Ahsoka was riding Ezra faster now, eyes closed in bliss and soft moans escaping her mouth. Seeing as how Sabine and Ezra were both occupied at the moment, she grabbed her own lek that was curling from the tension and sucked the end into her mouth, shivering like mad at the shock that shot through her. She was building quickly, bouncing faster and faster on the hard length inside her.

Ezra tensed and held back the climax that was building in his balls as Ahsoka screamed quietly and clenched like a vice around him. He knew from experience that Sabine would want his cock right away and she preferred that he come in her whenever possible.

Ahsoka gasped for a minute, savouring the orgasm and rocking slightly on Ezra before she pulled off and moved around to his side.

Sabine instantly slid backwards and impaled herself on Ezra's straining length, crying out in pleasure. He felt even bigger than she remembered and the stretch on her walls was almost unbearably erotic. Leaning forward, she kissed Ezra hotly, tasting herself, and rocked against him before sitting up.

Ahsoka moved over Ezra's head so he could lick up all her juices, facing Sabine. The girls leaned towards each other and kissed softly, hands going to each other's breasts and cupping and caressing.

Ezra's hands reached forward and cupped Ahsoka's breasts, flicking and rubbing her nipples as he feasted on her pussy.

Sabine moved her hands to Ahsoka's front lekku and rubbed them up and down in rhythm with her rising and falling on Ezra's cock. She had to admit that adding the bi-sexual play to the relationship just made everything hotter. There was less sitting and watching and a lot more doing, which could only be a good thing. And Ezra liked it, so her vague guilt over having fun with Ahsoka over the last two years without him fell away.

Ezra kept control of himself by the barest of threads as Sabine's incredibly tight and wet channel moved up and down his length. Pulling away from Ahsoka's now clean folds, he rested his head on the bed again and just rode the pleasurable waves that swept through him over and over. Without thinking, he groaned out at some point, "Anytime, Sabine."

Of course, that made her slow down for a minute or two, because she liked to tease him like that, but her own approaching climax dictated that she speed up again.

Sabine's eyes closed as she concentrated on her movements, grinding her clit against his pelvis with every downward motion. Her breaths came in pants and she was just clutching onto Ahsoka's arms now. She finally hit just the right spot and depth and came like an explosion, crying loudly as her body clenched and then shuddered.

Her orgasm was just beginning to fade when Ezra suddenly thrust up into her twice, really hard, and then went off like a fountain, filling her depths with shot after shot of hot seed. Sabine came again.

* * *

They stayed in bed for the better part of a day before moving to the shower and doing basically anything but actually getting clean.

Eventually, Ahsoka had the sense to actually fly them off the planet and set a course for home.

It took them the majority of a week to reach Lothal, but they did. By then, Ahsoka and Ezra had sensed that both she and Sabine were both carrying new life forces, since neither had thought to have contraceptive shots in a long time. Ezra was ecstatic with the development and married both of them; Sabine with the Mandalorian vows and Ahsoka with the Togrutan mating ceremony, neither of which required witnesses.

When they landed on Lothal by Ezra's tower, Hera was waiting for them by the Ghost.

Of course, on the way in, Ezra had to exclaim over every change and improvement to Capital City, and then flat out gush over the improved tower and the giant mansion that sat behind it. Sabine flushed happily at the praise for all her hard work.

Once Ahsoka had landed her ship, Ezra donned her grey cloak, since the only covering he had was his loincloth, and he joined his girls as they walked down the ramp to meet Hera.

Hera looked up at the tall man who was flanked by Sabine and Ahsoka. Her hand went to her chest as she gasped and blinked back tears. "Oh, stars. Is that my Ezra?"

Sabine and Ahsoka nodded, smiling, and Ezra walked forward and hugged Hera to him tightly, resting his cheek on her shoulder and breathing in her wonderful, much missed scent. "Hera. My Hera."

Her arms wrapped around him just as tightly and she cried gentle tears into his chest. "Ezra."

"Who's that, Mama?" a young voice asked as a boy ran up to join the group, Chopper rolling beside him.

Ezra's head whipped up and he blinked at the boy who looked about six years old and had bright green hair and electric blue eyes.

Hera's arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders and hugged him into her side, smiling down at him lovingly. "Jacen, this is your daddy." She looked up at Ezra, emerald eyes hopeful. "Ezra, this is your son."

"Karabast," Ezra whispered just before he fainted.

Fortunately, Ahsoka and Sabine caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you all soooooo much for reading my stories! Every kudos, sub, or nice review makes me want to write that much more for you. :D :D :D :D :D**

**I'm always open to suggestions for my current stories if there's something you really want to see happen; just tell me in the comments. I can't guarantee I'll add your suggestion, but it never hurts to try. :D**

**It would mean the world to me if you would like my Facebook page and say hi!**

**https://www.facebook.com/Thelonerebels-Stories-864089123941720 (someone please let me know if this link works)**


End file.
